


Hop on and Take a Ride

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's had enough of Clint's teasing, and takes control, much to both of their delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hop on and Take a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt on avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19994.html?thread=48917274#t48917274).

"There are times," Thor said, his voice rough right next to Clint's ear, "that you tease me unmercifully." Clint just smirked a little as he kept up his feather-light caresses on Thor's stomach and thighs, just oh-so-occasionally brushing his knuckles against his balls or very hard cock as if by accident. 

That was true. That was absolutely dead-in-the-black true. Clint did it because it drove Thor crazy. Thor, who liked his sex athletic, inventive, and liable to break furniture, found it utterly, unbearably arousing when Clint pulled back to just barely touch him, awakening every inch of his skin with the patience he used when lining up a perfect shot. Sometimes it was very fun to see Thor get so worked up he could shoot at just the sensation of Clint breathing on his cock. And other times Thor's patience would break and something else would happen.

"I think today you will not get the upper hand," Thor murmured. Clint shifted his hand enough to brush the head of Thor's erection, and Thor jerked below him, hungry and seeking. 

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Clint challenged. And smirked a truly unholy smirk.

Thor moved faster than Clint would have though possible, and before he'd quite processed things, Clint was on his back, each of his wrists pinned above his head by Thor's massive hands. Grinning widely, Thor moved down to kiss Clint thoroughly, letting him test his implacable hold.

"I am going to take what I wish from you, and you shall enjoy it as much as you do tormenting me," Thor said, and shifted himself back just a little. Clint made an appreciative noise when he felt the cleft of Thor's ass was slick and ready (and the thought that Thor had _pre-planned_ this maneuver had Clint warming all over). 

"Go for it," Clint said, arching up every mobile part of his body left to him and latching on to Thor's mouth with the most filthy, thorough kiss he could. Thor kissed him back, pushing him deep into the mattress until Clint thought he might smother under his strength (his pulse pounding _want, want, want_ with every twist of Thor's tongue). Then Thor shifted back again, letting go of one of Clint's wrists for just long enough to line Clint up against his hole, and then sank down on him without a pause for breath.

Clint arched, concentrating so hard on not coming on the spot that his wrists were back under Thor's control before he could even think to move. Thor was fantastically tight and warm, a tingle going through Clint's erection that wasn't just related to being so deep inside him. Thor grinned down at him and leaned forward, pinning Clint's hands even more thoroughly. And then began to move.

No, that was too tame a word. Thor began to fuck himself on Clint like he was conquering him, like he had to milk Clint dry to save the world, like there was a Sex Olympics event for cock-riding and he was going for the gold. His thigh muscles flexed gorgeously as he bounced up and down at a brutal pace that left Clint gasping at how damn good it felt. Thor's own erection was flushed and slapping against his own stomach with every thrust. The sound was obscene, and it looked almost painful, but the expression on Thor's face showed it was anything but. 

Clint couldn't move, didn't dare, didn't want to he was so lost in what Thor was doing to him. The bed groaned and protested, but didn't collapse (Tony had solved that problem for them after they'd gone through two beds), knocking hard against the wall to create a counterpart with the slapping of flesh and the slick sounds of lube. He shuddered, mouth agape, and gasped as Thor threw his head back and came with a moan that reverberated around the room. Hot, thick spurts spattered against both their stomachs as Thor continued to ride, drawing out his orgasm until Clint finally couldn't hold back anymore. Thor sighed in contentment, stilling and sinking all the way down on Clint as he was filled, Clint's orgasm seeming to go on and on in a perfect, slowly-ebbing tide after the storm. Thor loomed over Clint, his hands still firm on Clint's wrists, those massive shoulders heaving as he slowly began to relax. 

“Yeah, you were right,” Clint managed to say after a long time, eyelids heavy as Thor met his gaze, equally tired and content. “I liked that.”

Thor just chucked above him, conqueror above the conquered, both of them thoroughly defeated.


End file.
